


My Christmas Wish

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine gets hurt, Christmas fic, Future AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kise is distressed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise chuckled, an odd sound. "If you don't wake up it'll be the first Christmas that we've had apart since eighth grade, and it's our first Christmas as a married couple. I don't think you'll be happy about missing it." Angsty Christmas fic, Aokise, yaoi, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I did an angsty christmas fic. I don't regret it. So Happy Christmas! I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own KnB

Kise was pacing nervously around the couch. Earlier he was pleased that he was able to have a day off, but now he was wishing for a gig to suddenly appear so that he had  _something_ to focus on other than the drone of the TV as it spoke about the shooting that was taking place at the mall.

His legs were finally getting tired of pacing and he flopped onto the couch ungracefully. His knees bent on the arm and his arms giving him a pillow. Bemoaning the fact that it should be a warm thigh under his head.

This was his and Aominecchi's position. It's how they always sat, and with that thought his eyes darted to the screen where the police where in a stalemate with the gunmen, the latter having taken hostages.

Briefly Kise could've sworn he saw a familiar dark blue head of hair. His gold eyes automatically focusing on the screen to see if he could catch another glimpse of the blue hair he was so familiar with.

After thirty minutes of the news repeating what had already happened Kise reached for his phone, not to send a message but to read one. The one message he got every day without fail, even though Aomine could easily say it before he left.

_Good morning beautiful._

Kise smiled. Aomine could really be a romantic if he tried, which he tended to do. He clutched the phone tightly to his chest. Remembering when Aomine had started this odd little tradition. It had been at least three years.

But Kise was fully aware of why. Aomine had confessed to him one night, after a stressful day that Kise hadn't helped with.

* * *

_Aomine was holding Kise tightly, as tight as possible without actually hurting the blond. His face was buried into the golden locks, taking in deeps breaths from his nose; as if Kise was his source of oxygen._

" _Aominecchi?" Kise had asked curiously. Despite the embrace he was still shaking lightly from what had happened earlier._

_Aomine responded by pulling the blond closer to him, but it was actually impossible for them to get any physically closer, every gap that there could be was nonexistent._

" _Are you alright?" Kise asked again. Wanting to hear his lover's voice._

_A bitter bark of a laugh left the taller male's throat. "Define alright. I had to watch as my lover was held at gun point, his life threatened and I couldn't do anything. Of course I'm not alright."_

_Kise pressed his face into the other's chest. "I'm sorry."_

_Aomine removed his face from Kise's hair only to make their foreheads touch each other. "You don't have to apologize, it was a case of severe bad luck. Though I'd prefer it if you had someone with you when you leave the house from now on."_

_Kise was fully aware that this wasn't a suggestion. What had happened had really bothered Aomine, it wasn't like he wasn't afraid of what could've happened but he wanted to comfort his lover more than he wanted to deal with his own thoughts and reactions._

" _It must've been scary." Kise says, only to keep the conversation going._

" _You have to be more frightened than I was." Aomine looks serious and Kise can't take his eyes off of the pools of endless midnight. "Though I was, am, terrified about what could've happened. I could've lost you!"_

_Kise tilted his head. "Eh?"_

_Aomine's eyes softened. "You are my life. If you died I don't know what I would do. I'd… I can't live without you. The entire time he had you in his hands, all I was thinking about was that our last conversation was going to be an argument about me being too lazy to help. I felt regret for not telling you everything I've ever wanted to, even though I don't know how to say it."_

" _Tell me what?" Kise asked, his voice lower as to not disturb the mood._

" _That you are the most beautiful person in the world, that I am_ so  _lucky to have you as mine. That I am grateful that you gave me a chance. That even though we've been together for years I'm still excited to see you, that I fall in love with you more every day."_

_Kise was crying now at the usual tactless Aomine's tender words. The other male raised a hand to Kise's cheeks, to wipe at the offending drops. He grinned softly._

" _Kise…"_

" _Aominecchi…"_

" _There's one more thing I need to tell you."_

_Kise shifted slightly finding a gap that needed to be filled. "Something else?"_

" _I don't want you and I to ever be apart. I want to die knowing that I earned the love of an angel. Will you marry me?"_

_The blond, who had stopped crying, began once again. Nodding his head and whispering confirmation. Aomine felt like he was on cloud nine even with what had happened only hours previously. It was terrifying yes but it was what he needed to get some sense knocked into him._

" _You know that your feeling goes two ways right?" Kise spoke suddenly._

" _Hah?"  
"Your fear of me getting caught up in something and dying. I'm afraid every time you put on that uniform. That this time when you walk out it will be the last. I don't want to fight with you because I don't want our angry words to be the last interaction we have with each other." Kise breathed out._

_For all of his troubles Aomine tilted his head and met Kise's lips with his in a short but meaningful kiss. "I won't leave you alone."_

* * *

Kise snapped out of his flashback his fingers had instinctively reached for the band he wore on his ring finger. Still clutching his phone praying for a phone call, and also hoping that he doesn't get one.

He glanced at the metallic band that he had long since memorized. It was a pale silver, he was fairly certain it was called white silver, with a small, intricate design circling the band until it reach the mount for the gem. He didn't have an engagement ring to weld with his wedding band so it wasn't a huge stone, but it was a small blue sapphire. Aomine's was nearly identical only its gem was a yellow citrine. It was Kise's idea about having the gemstone be opposite of them.

" _That way, when we're apart we're really not!"_

Aomine had agreed instantly. That had been eight months ago.

The TV flashed an update and Kise almost gave himself whiplash turning his head so quickly. It was only stating that a compromise with the "terrorists" had been reached and several officers were to enter the building and retrieve the hostages.

Kise tensed up, a sixth sense screaming that something was going to go wrong. So terribly wrong. He sat up straight, starting right at the screen.

Part of his prediction came true when he saw that familiar back start to head into the building. Kise brought his knees to his chest, ready to protect himself from the blows should they fall.

Dimly he heard his phone go off in a familiar ring tone, but he was too caught up watching and asking every god and goddess that he knew of to make Aominecchi get out of this alive.

He blanked out for a second when he heard shots fired. His sense fleeing his body in terror, but not his eyes. He could watch and read everything being flashed across the screen. But then he saw something that nearly robbed his sight.

_Shots have been fired. Reports of officers being hit._

"Aominecchi!" Kise screamed, or thought he did.

He doubled over in the nonexistent pain, without really knowing but knowing for certain that Aomine was one of those to get shot, he couldn't move. Gasping for breath.

Sometime later he had calmed down some. Long enough to answer his phone that had been ringing constantly. He didn't even look at the number, he wouldn't know it as his generic ringtone for all other calls was playing.

"Kise Ryouta, to whom am I speaking?" He spoke mechanically.

"I seem to have the wrong number…" The man said.

"I am also Aomine Ryouta."

"This is…" Kise tuned him out partially waiting for any information that was important to him. "From the 35th precinct… I regret to inform… Officer Aomine Daiki… has been shot… is in critical condition… being taken… Tokyo General Hospital."

He clenched the phone tightly, the man was still talking but it was nothing but buzzing. Kise had heard what he expected but prayed that it wouldn't be. He was sure that the line went dead. He couldn't move he was sitting in his hunched over position, trembling.

He was still gasping for breath, but sobs mingled in now. He wanted to see Aomine, but he didn't think that he could make it to the hospital alone. He'd either have to ride the train, walk or drive, none of those three sounded particularly appealing.

He did the only thing that he could manage, and that was to call Kuroko.

"Hello?" Kuroko's voice filtered into the speaker.

Kise struggled to calm his breathing so that he may speak. "K-Kuro-Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko's voice actually sounded worried.

That was the catalyst that set off Kise's sobbing and rapid fire story telling. Kuroko stayed silent on the other side, or he could've hung up Kise wasn't paying that much attention.

"If I understand correctly, Aomine-kun was shot today, and you want to visit him but cannot go to him because you are at the moment, emotion incapable of doing so?"

Kise nodded, before he remembered that he was on the phone. "Yes."

"I'll take you there." Kuroko said.

Kise would've smiled if there wasn't so much else messing around in his head. Kuroko was worried about his former light as well.

"A-al- that's fine." Apparently he was unable to say more than one syllable due to his fit he was currently having.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kuroko clicked the phone off.

Kise dropped it to the floor and remained in the same position until he somehow heard knocking at the door. He didn't think about it he automatically got up and took slow steps, not having the energy for his usual long strides.

He opened the door wide enough to see who it was. It was Kuroko. Kise had to wonder how he didn't realize that he had been in the same position at least twenty minutes.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko spoke then cleared his throat. "Are you ready?"

Kise nodded, slipping his shoes on, and grabbing a jacket. Kuroko took his keys and lock the apartment for him. Kise wasn't moving further away from Kuroko than he had to. No that he was up and moving the actual shock of the situation and the fear of what could happen was making his knees unsteady.

The former phantom player gripped Kise's elbow gently. Leading him to the elevator. The blond was thankful for Kuroko's silence, he knew the other was worried as well. Though Kuroko and Aomine aren't as close as they had been they got over their past and managed to salvage some of their friendship.

Kise was grateful for their fallout, as selfish as it sounded, because without it there was no doubt in the model's mind that their positions would be switched, and that Kise would have an unrequited love. Kuroko had found Kagami thankfully, and everyone was happy.

Except when something like this happens.

So lost in his thoughts Kise didn't realize that they were stepping out of the elevator. Kuroko's light grip never faltered as he guided Kise to his car. Wanting to feel like he was capable of something Kise walked around and got into the car himself, Kuroko was driving.

The drive seemed like the longest thing in Kise's life. They got stuck in traffic, he also realized that he left his phone on the floor and wouldn't know if something happened.

That bit of new sent Kise into another panic attack, causing Kuroko to have to drive and comfort the blond at the same time.

Eventually they got to the hospital, it was only a twelve minute drive in light traffic and no stop lights, but because they got every stoplight on the route and it was lunch time it was thirty-two minutes before they were parked and heading into the emergency entrance.

The front desk looked at the pair curiously, Kise just wanted to smack them and find out where Aomine was located, but he refrained, because he'd likely be committed into the mental ward.

"Excuse me." Kuroko spoke up, hating that he had to raise his voice to be noticed.

"Whoa! I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

_No one ever does._ Kise thought dryly.

"It's fine. Where is the patient Aomine Daiki?"

"Aomine Daiki?" The nurse typed something into the computer. "He's in ICU, no one's allowed in. He also just went into surgery, I'll ask you to wait out here please."

Kise's world tilted and stopped. Kuroko shot him a worried glance. Ready to catch the blond if it was needed.

The two made their way to the chair, Kuroko sent a message to someone, presumably Kagami, and watched Kise carefully.

Eventually the blond started trembling again and Kuroko placed a hand on his back to comfort him. It worked for a little while, but eventually the worry was getting to be too much for Kise to contain.

It had to be hours later before the first glimmer of hope shone through.

Kuroko had gone to ask about Aomine again.

A different receptionist was working now. "Aomine Daiki? He just got out of surgery. Are you kin to him? Along with that sir over there?"

Kuroko didn't need to look to know that she was pointed at Kise. He had half the mind to reply yes, Kise was married to him after all, and Kuroko could probably pass for an adopted teen.

"Ah, I'll allow them in." A familiar voice spoke making both males look to the speaker.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko bowed slightly.

"Midorima-san?" The receptionist looked confused. "Only family and those that the patent allows in can enter their ICU room."

Midorima didn't look flustered by the news. Instead he replied calmly. "The blond is actually Aomine Ryouta, and I can vouch for Aomine that he would let Kuroko in."

The lady looked ashamed, to be told off by a doctor. "I was not aware."

"Next time ask the names before you go denying people." Midorima replied stiffly. "Follow me."

Kise had wandered over to them when he heard his old friend's voice. He didn't need to be told twice about following the shooter-turned-doctor.

Kise and Kuroko fell into step behind the green-haired doctor. The silence between the three was comfortable but tense due to the circumstances. They made several turns before they ended up in a brightly lit hallway, which had a higher concentrated smell of clearing, and the words  _Intensive Care Unit_ printed on a sign.

Midorima continued on not bothered by all of the looks he was receiving. Kise felt Kuroko's hand grip his elbow again, the blond was thankful because he was about to collapse again; because he was in a _hospital_ about to see  _Aomine,_ who was in the  _ICU._ Kise wasn't sure how much more his heart could take today.

They arrived at the door with a small name plaque, reading  _Aomine Daiki._ Kise swallowed, he had though he had been mentally preparing himself, but all of his preparation flew out of the nearest window when he read the door. He stared at it for what seemed like a long time before Midorima cleared his throat a pushed the door open.

The blond was the first to enter, followed by the former phantom player, and the finally the green haired doctor. Looking around the room all he could see was the white walls, floor, sheets, ceiling, the only color was the figure on the bed and the window on the far side of the room, it couldn't be opened. There was also a terrible shade of green chair next to the bed.

Kise felt like he was going to be sick; once he got up the courage to actually look at his lover. The darkly tanned skin was a few shades lighter, only slightly darker than Kagami's. Aomine may not be the most active person, preferring to lounge around most of the day when he was off, the only thing that got him moving was basketball, sex, and food in that order; but Kise decided that he preferred the lazy Aomine to this one. There were tubes and machines attached to the well-muscled arms, the beeps were comforting but not really because they could always turn in to a long droning sound.

Kise made his way over to the chair, he didn't think he could stand any longer. When he reached out one of his own shaky hands he felt the cool skin of his husband.

_Not a dream. This is real._ He wasn't sure if he was happy that Aomine was still alive or if he was depressed because this wasn't a sleeping nightmare.

It was when he was running his keen eyes over the familiar body that he saw the bandages, and a few bruises. He wanted to ask what exactly had been injured but he was to overcome with emotion that he couldn't speak.

Thankfully Kuroko and Midorima were there and they were able to actually answer him without a question. With a shared look Midorima went into a lengthy medical description and Kuroko provided a translation after the fact.

"Basically his Aorta was nicked by the bullet after it ricocheted off one of his ribs and pierced a lung." Kuroko summed up.

Kise turned his amber gaze to the two. Asking another question. This time Midorima used regular terms.

"He lost a lot of blood before we got him. We had to fix the organs before we could replenish his blood supply. It was a touch and go operation, because the bullet had remained in his body…" Midorima trailed off. Kise knew that he was being thoughtful to him, the blond gave him a watery smile. "The surgery was a success, but because of the extent of his blood loss he was unconscious by the time we operated, and he's in a coma, medically induced to heal… but after that we do not know."

Midorima had dropped his tsundere personality, long enough that everyone awake in the room could see the genuine concern, whether it was because Aomine was his patient or his friend the other two weren't going to ask.

Kuroko stepped up to provide his own brand of comfort. "Aomine-kun is strong, and a fighter. He won't lose."

Kise smiled again before turning his gaze back to the familiar face. "Yeah." He whispered.

* * *

Kise woke up in the middle of the night, disoriented. His eyes darted around in a panic before he noticed that the room was reflecting the street lights below causing an eerie glow.

"How do people even heal in a place like this?" Kise whispered, shivering and curling into himself.

Then he recalled why he was there in the first place, he turned his head, praying for a miracle, they were the generation of them after all. Nothing.

" _He's in a medically induced coma to heal."_

Midorima's voice rang in his head. It was a relief that this could be reversed as far as they know, they don't know if Aomine was in one beforehand.

"Aominecchi…" Kise sobbed, grasping the hand that was upturned. "You'll be fine."

Just who was he reassuring?

* * *

It had been three days and the physical injuries were healing nicely. Kise was able to breath with more ease now that Aomine was proclaimed stable and moved into another ward of the hospital. He'd be removed from his coma in two days' time if everything continued as normal.

The same could not be said for Kise in terms of mental health, it was affecting his physical health now, but not to the point that anyone noticed.

He rarely slept, because the one time that he does off he was awoken by that long note, the flat line. Aomine was almost unable to be revived. But he was on the third try, and Kise resolved not to sleep.

He rarely left his lover's side, only when prompted by one of the miracles or his old teammates that had come to wish  _him_ luck and not Aomine, he understood their hostility, it still annoyed him however.

His normally perfect-in-public appearance was non-existent. His hair was a mess, his skin was waxy and there were dark circles from his lack of sleep. Even if he asked Kuroko to bring him clothes every day they wrinkled quickly because of his position in the chair.

He knew his normally cheerful and loud personality had evaporated and in return he was withdrawn and quiet.

Aomine was officially out of his medically induced coma but he still hadn't woken up. The past few days since the doctors had "woken" him up, had been the hardest on Kise, since the blond knew that Aomine should've been awake.

Midorima was sympathetic at least, assuring that this sometimes happens and was nothing to worry about. That didn't really help, however.

Kise spent more time in the hospital than he did out of it, and if this lasted any longer then it would take a toll on his career, he could only be on a break for so long and so often. He had just taken two weeks not too long ago for his honeymoon.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He saw that it was two in the morning. Sighing he turned his eyes to Aomine's face. He looked still. Kise shuddered and moved his gaze to the chest which was rising and falling. It was comforting, but it wasn't the same.

He missed resting his head on the other's chest feeling the strong heartbeat along with his heat. He wanted to be embraced by that protectiveness again. It had been fourteen days, he was feeling desperate. He tried something he had only seen done on TV.

"Hey Aominecchi- ah sorry, Daikichhi." Kise began his voice week and rough from disuse.

"It's been a while..." Kise sighed. "I'm not sure I'm fine, but you're worse off."

No response like he had guessed. "You know, it's nearly Christmas. Two days in fact!"

Kise chuckled, an odd sound. "If you don't wake up it'll be the first Christmas that we've had a part since eighth grade, and it's our first Christmas as a married couple. I don't think you'll be happy about missing it."

Kise was grasping for things to talk about but in truth all he had was how much it hurt to see his husband in such a state. Another look at the male's face sent him into another crying fit.

"Daikicchi, all I want is for you to wake up. Please!" Kise sobbed into the bed sheets.

Eventually he fell asleep in that position his hand wrapping itself tightly around Aomine's.

* * *

Christmas didn't feel much like Christmas this year. Kise looked out of the window where it had just began to snow, probably making a lot of people's holiday's a lot better.

Kise was certain that even if he got everything he said he wanted this year he still couldn't find joy in this holiday. The nurses had set up a small tree on one of the tables. Gifts were propped up on the table and on each other. The gifts where from his and Aomine's friends, his fans, his co-workers, Aomine's co-workers, and their parents each sent one gift respectively.

The blond who would normally waste no time in tearing open the gifts sat with one on his lap untouched. He didn't care about them, he was grateful, but the one thing that he wanted was to have Aomine wake up.

"Happy Christmas Daikicchi!" Kise spoke softly. "It's not really happy though, you're only a few feet away but I've never missed you so much."

He looked around the room briefly. "I don't like being alone on Christmas, but I'm usually with you, so it's never been an issue…"

He thumbed the corner of the package on his lap. The he set it on the table next to him and grabbed Aomine's hand into both of his.

"My Christmas wish is for you to wake up." Kise had his forehead pressed to Aomine's hand almost like he was praying.

"Your wish is my command." Came a gruff, low voice.

Kise whipped his head up, looking straight into midnight blue eyes. They were darkened due to sleep, but Kise was so happy to  _see_ them.

"Daikicchi!" Kise whispered.

"The one and only." Aomine did that half smile half smirk that was his signature.

"You…" Kise started, too overwhelmed to complete his sentence. He started to cry.

Aomine looked startled and sat up quickly, his body protesting due to stiffness, but he didn't care. He somehow managed to wrap both his arms around the sobbing blond.

"Easy Ryo." He whispered. "What's wrong?"

All he got was a garbled mess of words but he basically understood what the blond was saying.

"I'm sorry, its fine, see I'm awake now." Aomine replied pulling away far enough that he could see Kise's face.

"Yeah." Kise smiled.

Aomine grinned back and finally looked at something other than the blond.

"Why is there a tree in here?" Aomine asked suddenly.

"Ah it's Christmas!" Kise chirped.

Aomine turned his gaze back to the blond, fully studying him before he spoke again. The fact that the blond looked lighter, paler, and the dark circles told him how much him being injured had hurt the blond.

"Seriously? I was out for two weeks?"

Kise's eyes turned sad. "Yeah."

"Fuck, I don't have a gift for you." Aomine muttered blushing.

Kise started to laugh. Something that he hadn't done since Aomine had been in a coma. Aomine looked at the blond worriedly not understanding what had happened.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something?"

Kise nodded and struggled to get his laughing under control. "You're worried about not getting me a gift after you were shot and in a coma for two weeks? Don't you think your first priority is to make sure nothing is completely wrong?"

Aomine smiled. "You're always my first priority."

Kise blushed. "You shouldn't be able to say things like that so casually."

"Shouldn't I?" Aomine questioned playfully. "I know you love it."

He pulled Kise in close for a kiss. When they pulled away from the quick peck, Kise following after Aomine's lips, Aomine moved his mouth next to Kise's ear.

"Happy Christmas."

Kise only smiled and buried his face into his lover's shoulders. Happy that he did get his wish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, sappy ending is sappy. Hope you had fun reading this, I had fun writing it! Leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF


End file.
